Where am i? In Saiyuki world?
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Rukishi Yuki is your average college student who is so obsessed with Saiyuki. Always dream of being in Saiyuki world, but it really came true! Find out how did Sanzo find true love and how is Rukishi going back. Review and read Pls!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here is another one of my fiction that I wrote from my notebook. Is a special notebook for writing what's my idea coming up next? So this idea came out on my imagination. Enjoy!! This story is also same as 'Saiyuki fantasies is my way of life', but just a little different story line and summary.

Disclaimer: Hakkai: Gomenasai! Karmi don't own Saiyuki either us or all of us! Please keep that in mind.

Chapter one: My, myself

Hello, I'm Rukishi Yuki Kamizawa Zukri. This is my life. My name is long and maybe you were wondering why. My father is Malay and my Mom is a Japanese. So that's the differences anyway. I'm only 19 this year but will be 20 next months. My life starts at Malaysia. A country that is like by everyone who stays here, but me? I don't know if I even like this place. Actually, I wanted a better life and you guys will be wondering where I want to be more than here. In Saiyuki world!!

I have a very active imagination and a daydreamer of course hundred percent. I wish I would be in Saiyuki world one day and join the Sanzo-ikkou! The famous main character. My only loved character in there is Genjo Sanzo. I love him since I was young till now I'm in love with him, maybe crazy to fell in love with someone who doesn't exist but is love! What can I say?

Here I am, in my old apartment. Rushing to my university so fast and clumsy on my way there. I am always late for everything. I really hate that! My class starts at 9.30 am and I'm late an hour. Suddenly, the class will be over. I got to rush fast!

I was rushing on my daily bicycle hat I could depend on or my daily life as a daily transport. My university is just far 30km away from my apartment. That took me like hours to be there. It starts at 9.30am, I have to wake-up and be there at 8.00am. I glance at my watch and—it's already 10.40am?????????

I arrive at the university entrance, I found my instructor who is making me mad every day, Mr. Chow.

"Mr. Chow? I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to--!"

"No talking, Yuki. You are late AGAIN! How am I suppose to give a comment about you??" he scolded.

"But Mr. Chow, I'm very sorry!! I'll try not to be late—"

I gulp as I pause.

"And what?" a curious frown was on him.

"Look," I started correcting the situation. "I know I'm wrong, but can you just give me a chance?"

"You must not be late! Tomorrow, I want to see you on time before my class starts! Or not, I'll have to cut off your marks." Then he went off.

I paid attention on his footsteps to go off from my way. I hate that teacher even though how smart he can be. Ah! I just remember! I got to pick up a magazine or a poster of Saiyuki that I just reserve from a shop! So I rush again on the way to the shop.

Now I reached here, I pick up the magazine of Saiyuki and pay it. But before that, I saw the biggest poster of all. A very gigantic poster was making my eyes paying attention on it. I began to widen my eyes as I concentrate on that poster.

I turn to the shop counter and began to even make a puppy eye.

"Sir, how much is this?"

"Oh! It's quite expensive but I can give it to you free! Since you are always our –always-came-here customer, it's free for you!"

So I wide my eyes in amusement. I took he poster excitingly and rush to my bicycle.

"Thanks sir!" I went off happily.

At the shop, the shopkeeper just smiles in relief.

"That girl—she's very fanatic. Since she likes Saiyuki so much. Let her explore in her favorite world then.

A/N: Wonder what will happen next! Review!


	2. chappie 2

A/N: I got quite a feeling that I think I did some mistakes in the first chapter. Anyway, Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki

Chapter two: Where am I?

It is now nighttime, before I could lie my head on my pillow, I take a last look on my poster that I just bought.

I hang it up already. I sigh dreamily to see that this is the first ever poster I just bought and is gigantic all right.

"Sanzo," I talk to myself towards the poster. "I wonder if I could ever be with you and the others in your journey." Then I kiss the poster and went to sleep.

One second later, I was sleeping. While I was sleeping, a strange paper from my purse was out flying around by itself. With a blue glow on it, it flies towards me then it went to the poster that I just bought. After that, all of a sudden it got all blank-out!

In the morning, I wake-up and found myself—on a desert?? Wh-why am I here all of a sudden?? I felt a piece of paper was on my palm; I open my palm and found the paper. I saw it was written in a legendary font style.

It says:

Who ever touches this poster nor talking to it nor dreaming about it,

Will be transfer into this poster's world.

To get right back into the old world,

You must explore this poster's world and

Imagine again that you are here in reality.

Whoever who is fanatic, will be in your

imagination all the time in this poster.

Wow! What does that means by ' whoever who is fanatic, will be in your imagination all the time in this poster'?

I walk around and take a look again at the paper and read the paragraph, which says ' will be transfer into this poster's world.' Does anybody know what this means?

Suddenly, a car was in front of me, the driver breaks, and saw me on the front of his window scene.

"Excuse me?" the driver called.

I turn to see who was it, to my surprise; it was Cho Hakkai from Saiyuki!!! Why is he here? HE'S INFRONT OF MY EYES!!!!! Then I saw Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku!! Why are they here?? They don't exist!! They never!!

"Are you Cho Hakkai??" I ask anxiously.

"Why yes. Do I know you, miss?"

I ran to the jeep that they were in, Sanzo was already glaring me, and it's true!! This is reality!

"Genjo Sanzo? Sha Gojyo? Son Goku?? Why—why are you all of sudden so real??"

Everybody was already blinking what's happening. Gojyo went out of the jeep and close to me. I blush while he was closer and closer to me.

"Miss, what is your name? You are so beautiful!" he said with seducing eyes sets on me. Then a paper fan was already on his head.

"Oi! What the hell you did that for, Namagusa Bozo!!!" he yelled to Sanzo.

"We have no time to play around." He answers back.

I am still wide-eyes since this is like such a dream come true! I am in Saiyuki world!!

"I am in SAIYUKI WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled excitedly.

Everybody was blinking to see how excited I am and they all look at each other.

"That oneesan, what is she excited about?"

"As if she never seen us before." Commented Gojyo.

"Baka, if she never seen us, then how come she can know our names by faces?" Sanzo glared.

I walk back to the Sanzo-ikkou and bit my lip trying not to laugh and happily acting crazy. The ikkou paid attention on me, everybody were glancing at me and clearly, maybe thinking why am I acting like that earlier.

"Hi, I'm Rukishi Yuki. I'm very sorry about the earlier excitement yell." I bow my head slowly.

"She's very polite, Sanzo." Hakkai turn to Sanzo and smiles.

"Yes she is. So?" Sanzo made a bossy look.

"Actually, where are you from and—why are you wearing that sexy hot pajamas?" Gojyo wink at my white pajamas, a short that was nearly seen my knickers, my clothes weren't hiding my breast enough and Gojyo was drooling at it.

"Get off, Pervert!!" I smack Gojyo. It is true! This is not a dream.

Goku was laughing and Sanzo and Hakkai were amaze at my strength.

"Rukishi-san, I think you hit him too hard." Hakkai corrected me.

"Just get in the jeep and will get you something to wear and you have to tell us everything you know about us." Sanzo ordered as he sat down the jeep and secretly wink at me. I blush and followed as what he says.

Goku was sitting at the middle between Gojyo and me because I don't want to be too near to him. So there we are, I am in Saiyuki world and my wish had just came true.

A/N: I am just so confuse—review! Sorry if there's any mistakes.


	3. the explaination

A/N: Wahhhh! I already had seen Saiyuki RELOAD finish already all episodes. Some off the episodes are based from the manga. Basically, I quite know what's happening at the episodes; it's just that, the stories are quite different. This fiction is Saiyuki RELOAD. Don't worry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Chapter three: The explanation

"There you go!" Hakkai pass me a cup of coffee.

I was wearing really beautiful black leather tight, with a really short mini-skirt. It does look much like Chun-Lee in Street fighter but again, it looks more like Tomb-raider's wearing. Cool eh? Only the black leather tight blouse or a shirt that looks like Chun-lee's but the rest of it totally Tomb-raider style!! Yeah!!

"Erm—Yuki-san, you really look like a fighter." Commented Goku, biting his tongue.

"Thank you, Goku." Then I ruffle his head.

The others like Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo; was just watching me playing with Goku. Wonder why can't they say something, eh? But never mind.

"I don't really mind you give me to wear this but why is it this outfit?" I asked the others.

"That was because Sanzo thinks you look better in this so we all also think it looks nice on you. Moreover, you look very active and quite a sporty girl. Do you play a lot of sport games lately?" Hakkai made puzzling look.

I blink in confusion.

"Why yes! I won a lot of medals during school years." I cheerfully reply.

Sanzo just smile and drink his coffee.

"And we were wondering earlier," Gojyo interrupted. "Why are you here and how come you know us so well?"

Sanzo was about to let his coffee place on the table and to hear my explanation.

"I myself don't know! On my world—"

"That means she's from a different generation!" Hakkai respond with a 'no-wonder' tone.

"Wow! What does that suppose to mean?" Goku blinked.

"Baka! That means she's from another world of ours. She lives in a world of another century." Explain Gojyo.

"That also means, your world here is maybe before year 2004." I explain again.

Everybody pause, but except for Hakkai. He's cool!

"Well, not a problem at all! And lady, if you weren't from here, then where are you from?" Sanzo ask to me.

"I'm from Malaysia at year 2004. But it's a suck-up world all right. I don't know why the hell am I born there." I began to lower my head, making a sad expression.

Hakkai pats my shoulder, "Is there anything wrong at your world?"

"It's a very cruel world over there. A lot of those people

Who stays there do a lot of crime faults. They rob, they kill and they even rape!!" I began to cry, tears flow slowly on my cheek.

Everybody was making that sympathy expression on me. Sanzo also too but he's a little bit strange.

"Oh come on! The world is always like that. Cheer up! Life is like that." Gojyo cheered me.

I wipe my tears and smile to them gracefully. Goku was already making a big grin just for me.

"Thanks. About how am I here, I would like you to read this and I would also like you to know that, the paper says how I was here."

"The paper that bring you here?" Goku blink again childishly.

"Sort of—"I sweat dropped.

Gojyo and Goku gather around Hakkai, while they were, I was just staring at Sanzo. Suddenly, Sanzo notice I was looking at him curiously. He got up from his sit and—sit near my side!! When Gojyo and Goku notice about Sanzo, and me they softly knock on Hakkai to see what was happening. Hakkai was wondering what is it and to his surprise, why is it Sanzo is so near and so close to me?

Hakkai giggle along with Goku and Gojyo. When Sanzo and I notice about it, we both turn to pay attention to them.

"Oi Bouzu, What happen to you lately? Is there a little 'thing' between the both of you?" Gojyo giggled.

"Shut-up!!" he hits the paper fan on Gojyo.

I also started giggling. Then everybody paid attention to me. I cleared my throat and acting as if nothing happen.

"So?"

"Well, what is means is that—did you kiss the poster?"

I blush and nod slowly.

"Did you talk to the poster like you are talking to us?"

I blush and nod again.

"But wait! Is that the poster of us??" Goku ask with wide eyes.

"Yeah! You both are from a TV series, Saiyuki RELOAD. I'm your biggest fan, as die-hard fan of yours. I bought that big humongous poster because of you."

Sanzo then smirk to me, "It's nice to have you as a huge fan of ours."

I blush and trying to hide my face from him.

Gojyo and Goku were already blinking to see what's going on, Hakkai just trying to act nothing big is happening. Hakkai cleared his throat and we all paid attention on him.

"That means you are transferred in our world, if you kiss or talk to it. That's how you were here. The poster brings you here. If you want to get right back to your world, you have to travel with us around the west or maybe just in our world."

"Does that mean I'm joining you????" I anxiously ask him.

"Well yes. That is if Sanzo don't mind." Hakkai turn to Sanzo making the look for an answer.

"I don't mind if you don't mess up anything that's all."

I giggle, Goku was moaning 'yeah' under his breath, Gojyo was already drooling and smirking, Hakkai just smile cheerfully.

"But you also have to experience our world and your life in our world. Experience what you did with us, what sad moment you have in our world and lots of it. You have to enjoy here like you are in your world."

"This will be an adventure to me! Lots and lots of fun!" I cheered.

"If you are fanatic like now, then your imagination will be every time thinking of us." Hakkai finish reading it and explaining it.

"Well, come on, new partner! You're going to have a fantasy life with us like you always dream of, right?" Sanzo gave me a hand.

I take his hand and he pulled me up, but then he pulled me near his chest. I was blushing but yet I concentrate on him like he is doing to me, like we actually nearly kiss each other.

"Ah-hem!" Hakkai cleared his throat again.

"Okay! Hakkai, you really are a naggy!" complain Sanzo.

A/N: I'm dizzy . . . .


	4. The Bazooka

A/N: Ahhh! Thank you to people who read my story ' 20 rules to live life with Sanzo'! I took long hours to figure out the rules and thank you so much for the one's who read it!!! And I really am so glad all of you like it!!

Disclaimer: I own Saiyuki already! Just kidding—I didn't get to own it.

Chapter four: the Ba-zoo-ka!!!

"Hey, Sanzo—"

"Em?"

"What you think of me?"

"You're Rukishi Yuki and you look fine!" said Sanzo and just walk away.

As we all follow him, Hakkai didn't much know what's going on. Gojyo and Goku just followed behind our backs. Every guy who saw it and drooling at it while the girls in town all of a sudden just glared at me saw my 'clothing'. I didn't have time to even bother. I just went close to Sanzo and Hakkai.

"What's wrong, Rukishi?" Hakkai ask me.

"Nothing, it's just scary on how the guys were looking at me." I replied.

"You don't seem scared or nervous, are you?" Sanzo ask me, with an eyebrow rose.

I just stared at him in puzzlement.

"Ah! Whatever!" he hissed and just walks on.

I just stare at him blankly and gasp in surprise. How rude!

Hakkai was already blinking at me but when he saw how angry my face is, he understands.

"Why does he always have to do THAT??" I growled.

"Don't you actually know he is like that when you saw us on TV?" Hakkai curiously ask to me.

"Yeah, but don't he have so manners? That's so rude!"

I walk nearly in front of Hakkai. Hakkai just widen his eyes on how angry I was. Suddenly, a guy was near beside me. I was suspicious.

"You have a problem?" I frown on him.

"Hey baby, wanna have a date with me?" he wink.

"Shut-up!" I wanted to walk away but he suddenly pulled my wrist.

"Let go of me!!" I hissed.

"You have guts!" then he nearly wanted to kiss me.

Sanzo notice about it, he turn around and saw me got attack by that bastard. As I was eager to get out, something like a punch hit on the guy's face! Wow! The guy fell down bleeding.

"Sanzo???" I shouted surprisingly.

"Oi! Go and mess up other peeps life!" he yelled on the guy.

"Sanzo!!! Rukishi!!" Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai hurried to us.

"What happen?" Hakkai ask curiously.

"He save me!" I make a big kiddy grin.

"Eto . . . . "Hakkai sweat-dropped.

Gojyo and Goku could only widen there to hear what happen. The whole town's crowd was around us; amaze by Sanzo's strength. Especially the girls. Who was DROOLING on him. Yuck!

"We're not finish yet!" a voice came out from nowhere.

"What now??" Gojyo and Goku sigh together.

A group of gang came out from the crowd. Like a royal line-up, the whole crowd gave the gang on the way.

"Hey you, bitch!" the guy who uses to nearly rape me came out.

At the moment, Gojyo whispered to Sanzo, who is looking at the crowd.

"Is that the guy who was punch by you?" Gojyo ask.

"Yeah." Sanzo simply replied.

The scene of the crowd was only left for us. As we all look like wanted to find a battle fight in front of the crowd.

"I would like to screw that dirty bastard monk there! Since he was the one who punch me!" the guy said, as he points on Sanzo.

"Let him be! You want me, not him!!" I said in a rough tone.

Hakkai went to me and ask, "You're not serious!"

"Don't worry! I have the nerve to screw him up."

Then Hakkai understand as he backs himself to the crowd. Goku wanted to ask, "What is she doing?"

"You'll see." That's all only Hakkai could say.

"She's not gonna—"Gojyo knew something is wrong.

The guy went close to me and I—"BAM!!!!!!!!!" punch his face real hard.

"What the fk!!!" the guy yelled as he was hiding his bleed face.

"Wow! She's tough!" Gojyo raise an eyebrow, same for Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku.

"Bitch!!!"

"Fk you!" I said as I showed my middle finger to him.

"That's it!" he yelled as he ran to me and—I kick his face!

"I learn Ninjitsu when I was in my world!! Don't mess around with me, baby!"

"HIAAAAAAAA!!!" the guy wanted to gave me a punch, but his punch is so slow that I got the chance to dunk and fall him down by swinging my leg downwards on the floor.

Everybody gasp. So the guy got up and we continued fighting. I was like a real fighter that I fight him like crazy. Crazier than Chun-lee's fighting in Street Fighter, I use ninja's fighting techniques! No proble-mo!

"Wow! She's a fighter, man!" a guy from the crowd said.

The fight was over. I won!! The guy was bleeding and weak, his wounds were getting serious. So he ran away.

"She's no human!!!!!" the guy said as he ran away, because I not only fight him but his whole gang I fought.

The crowds clap their hands and cheered. I even hear whistles and cheering sounds from the whole crowd. So I just bow down and say thank you. Then they all just walk away but still have the amazing talk about me.

"Wow! Oneesan, you're cool!" Goku praise me.

"Really?"

Then I crack my fingers and exercise my shoulders.

"Maybe you don't need our protection anymore!" Gojyo teases. I ran to him and hit him, we all shared laughter.

Hakkai was still amaze at my stunts. Sanzo just couldn't say anything.

"Oi! Come on! It's time for lunch!" Sanzo ordered.

So we all follow him.

A/N: I also want to crack my fingers because of tiredness typing.


	5. Another weapon,eh?

A/N: Wahaheee!!!!!

Disclaimer: No Saiyuki! No Saiyuki! Own by me!

Chapter five: Another weapon, eh?

"You're awesome!!" Goku praises.

"I am?" I ask, blinking.

Hakkai and Gojyo chuckled. I turn my head and eyed at them.

"You were awesome, Rukishi! You really are!" Gojyo said.

Hakkai just smile and gave me a thumps-up. Sanzo? I don't why can't he say a word. I always wanted he's attention on me but since he's such a jerk, I couldn't care much about him.

I gaze at Sanzo like Sanzo is doing it to me too.

"What?" he asks.

"Can you just say something?"

This time, Hakkai is very assuring what is happening and what is going on NOW.

"Something like WHAT??" he glared.

"You are just so—"I paused.

"So what?" he sarcastically argued.

I have no time for a fight, especially with you, Sanzo. I thought. I wanted to say something but since he is such a jerk, better not then. What can I say? He' so smart! And when I put my eyes on him, he's EYES were looking at my—chest! What the fk!!! How dare he does that! I walk to him and slap him.

"What the hell are you slapping me for??" he growled and scowled at me angrily.

"You PERVERT!!!" I yelled at him.

I thought a monk wouldn't do such thing! As for of course the great SANZO-SAMA! I thought. Why would he see my chest? He was staring at it. I walk to my room and smash the door.

"Sanzo?" Goku started.

Sanzo just laid himself to bed and sighs heavily. He shut his eyes and sleep.

"Hell." He muttered silently.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were blinking at each other. What is going on? Why did I call Sanzo a pervert? Easy! He stared at my chest for long and hard and UH! For a monk, please show some manners! Then I realize something was on, a sound of screaming was heard from my window. I take a look at it and it was a woman who got attacked by a woman youkai! Trying to take her baby???

"Alright Baby! That's it!" Then I ran down across the hotel's staircases. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were all looking at me from their rooms. They all were puzzled but Goku hears the scream from the window beside him too.

"What was that?" he looks at the window along with Hakkai and Gojyo. " A human and a female youkai??"

Then they both look at each other and ran to Sanzo's room. Bang the door, as Sanzo eyed at the three of them who were near his door.

"Sanzo!! Rukishi! She's fighting again! Now with a female youkai!" announce Goku.

"Another hell problem. Since she got away from her modern life and now she's trying to find fault in our world?" said Sanzo as he wears his robes and hurried downstairs with the three other companions.

The woman was crying out loud in front of everybody, still a crowd was around them.

"Please! Let go of my baby!" she cried, as tears flow from her eyes, slowly down her cheek.

"No!" The youkai woman insisted. "Only if you tell me where did you hide the snow crystal then I'll give it to you!!!!!"

"I don't know! You have the wrong person!! I don't know what snow crystal that you're talking about!!" The woman innocently told her off.

"Hey!" a voice was heard from the two of them, and it was I.

I slowly walk in the middle of the fight, the youkai woman hissed on me.

"This has nothing to do with you, human!" the youkai hesitated.

"Leave her alone! Your fight is with me!" I answered back harshly.

"Bitch, back off!"

This time I was really mad, my anger began to rose. I run to her with such speed. She couldn't sense me; my speed is faster than a cheetah. I kick her face; she flung and fell on the ground. The crowd gasps in such amazement.

"My baby!" the woman cried.

I ran and took the baby in my arms, I hand the baby to the mother's arm. The woman cry smiling at me.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! May God bless you, child!" then she ran away with her baby in her arms tight.

Then I heard a moan pain from the female youkai who was half awake from the ground. She stands up slowly and makes a fighting action.

"It's payback time for you, bitch!"

"No worries!" I replied.

Then we both were shouting and we both draw a kick to each other. Then I notice she didn't know what I could do.

"Astalavizta Baby!" Then I turn and kick her again.

She ran and tries to punch and kick me but I step away from it and she was so mad to touch me but it wasn't succeeded. Then she was tired but still kicking me, her kick got my stomach, I tackle her back with all my strength kicking her, punching her. Sanzo and the others were near the crowd. They all widen their eyes to see my fighting skills. I was like a fighter!

Then the female youkai surrender, she ran away.

"You're not bad, human!" then she ran away.

I just knew I could do it. Suddenly, a light glow was on my hand. Then it was gone, it appears a gunblade in my hand.

I made a gun palm and lightly swung it on my hand. I treat it as if is like my gun. It could even be a real sword too in a gun!

"The Gunblade is yours, dear child." A voice came out from nowhere.

It was the lady with her baby!

"But ma'am, how did it got—"

"I have my magic." She showed her hand with a blue light fire. Luckily the crowd was gone.

"Take it child. I know you need it and this is my way to say thank you." Then she kisses my cheek and walk away with her baby.

I had my first weapon!!!!!!!!! WAHOOO!!!!

A/N: the keyboard's 'shift' is not working, but the other side is working. Damn!


	6. Meet the Villains!

A/N: I haven't been thinking of an idea yet. You see first, okay?

Disclaimer: Gojyo: Karmi-chan doesn't own Saiyuki!

Chapter 6: Meet the villains

"Erm . . . Sanzo?" I ask him while walking with the ikkou.

Sanzo turn to me, "What?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I did make some troubles for 'like' you for this few days."

"What you mean 'like' you?" he said with a little eyebrow raise.

I frowned, "I mean if all this troubles is like all comes to you."

He then smirks, "Hm! All the time there will be so much ' trouble' to me."

What you mean 'trouble'? I thought as I glare at him. Hakkai then appear beside me, he was already chuckling. I look at him for a while and frown again with a ' what the hell are you laughing at'.

"You know, he's always like that. You saw how he is like in the TV right? He'll cool down for a while. You know again, at least he doesn't mind if you were going to join us." He said with a soft tone.

I sarcastically sigh at him. Yeah, now is Sanzo issue! How nice is that? He knew what I mean and he also knew I actually like Sanzo's attitude like that, he just saw me blushing so I think he knows it. He's been smiling like an idiot for so long. That's why I kept on staring at him.

"Hakkai, stop."

Then he tried to control his chuckle.

Then Goku run to me with his head turning at me.

"Say Yuki-chan, how did you know all this karate moves? Whaa hiaa! And hiaaa! And WHAAA-YAA!!" Goku ask while he makes the kung-fu move.

Hakkai and me look at him funnily. I never thought of that question. Well a lot of people ask me that in my world; I've seen Bruce lee movies lately and Jackie-chan too! They're moves are striking! But then I am a really boyish type of girl who has a full quality of a boy, then acting like all those girly girls. Yuck! Oh! I also remember that I've learned a lot of martial arts classes lately, had Tea-kwon-doe in black belt. And thanks to Michael Jackson! I've learned dancing from his video's too! I've his biggest fan!!

"All thanks to Michael Jackson!" I said cheerfully.

Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo blink at me.

"Who's that? He's from your world?" ask Goku curiously.

I puzzled thinking of Goku's question.

"Erm—well . . ." I mumbled.

"You learn Kung-fu moves from him? Or who the hell is?" Gojyo added back.

"Well . . ."

Thinking is not easy. I hope they understand who is Michael Jackson.

"Michael Jackson is my favorite dancing idol. I love dancing when I saw his videos. That's how—I mean sort of on how I quite learn the other half of kung-fu." I explain with no problemo!

"Then what about the other half?" ask Hakkai with an eyebrow rises.

"From Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee! They're my idol!" I said with a cheerful looking smile.

"Ohhhhhh . . .." they all nodded.

"Shut-up and quit the subject. We got companies!" reminded Sanzo that surprised us all.

All of us look where Sanzo was looking. And it was . . .

"We meet again!"

"Kougaiji?????" Goku shouted.

Kougaiji? He looks quite handsome in person than TV. Long time no see him! Argh--! What am I thinking?? He's an enemy! Kougaiji then eyed at me with suspicious eyes in him and a smirk came too.

"You have a new friend, eh Sanzo?" ask Kou again.

"So? What's your point?" Sanzo's death aura rises.

That's weird. How come Sanzo all of a sudden felt so angry? Kougaiji then jump down from the highest building rooftop. The Kougaiji –tachi always like to appear themselves from a building that has a high rooftop.

Yaone came up to me with a friendly smile without an aura of evilness.

"Hello, I'm Yaone. And you are?"

"I know you're Yaone. My name Rukishi, Rukishi Yuki. Nice to meet you!"

Then we all share each other a smile.

"Hey, you got a friend there, a sexy beauty one that is. Who is she?" smirk Dokugakuji.

"Back off from her. She's our member of the group. Her name is Rukishi Yuki. She doesn't come from here but from another century."

"What???!!! Then where is she from?" Dokugakuji surprised.

"From year 2004 than over here that is about 1999."

Explain Gojyo.

Then Doku just raise an eyebrow and silence.

"Hey!! Who is this oneechan here? She looks so interesting!" said Lirin while jumping on top of Sanzo's shoulder . . . again. Sanzo then frown with a veil pops out.

"She is our new member, Rukishi Yuki. Long story anyway. Brat, Get off me!!!"

I just chuckled.

"Lirin, may I know how is your brother with Goku now?" I ask politely to Lirin.

Lirin smiled cheerfully for I am so nice to her.

"There they are! Still fighting I guess." Pointed Lirin at where Kougaiji and Goku were standing glaring at each other. So I walk up to them and greet them.

"Hello guys! Hey Kou, long time no see you!" I greet him.

Goku was irritated. "Sis! Why are you so friendly to him? He's our enemy!!"

I smiled at him, "He is nice too."

Kougaiji was staring at me and he's—blushing! He was blushing at me for quite a few hours. Goku and I looked at him, strange because first time we saw Kougaiji blush so red than a tomato.

She's so cute and beautiful. Kougaiji thought. Then he cleared his throat and walk to Sanzo, but he pause and turn his head to me and wink with a smirk to me. I blushed! He winked!!

"Sanzo, may we join your group? I mean, just help you to help Miss Yuki to go back at her world. You may not get to help her with only 4 members." Kougaiji explain.

Sanzo felt very curious at the moment. What the hell are you talking about? He thought. Kou is an enemy to him and then he wants to help them? That doesn't make any sense, but again, he looks at me and thinks again.

"Sanzo, I think it's okay for them to be with us. I just talked to Rukishi already and she says it's fine and it'll be a better idea." Explain Hakkai thoughtfully.

To be continue . . .


	7. Usuve Casanova

A/N: Thanks to all whom like my stories!!

Chapter 7: Usuve Casanova

So there it was for the Kougaiji-ikkou to follow us. Maybe Sanzo doesn't like it but I think it's better if all of them help me since Kougaiji wants to and I can't just say no.

But Kougaiji has been staring around me for an hour, weird is, he's been blushing.

"Hey Kou, I'm sorry about your mom." I said softly.

"How do you know—"

"Well, I saw you on TV on how you really want your mother back. I mean I knew everything when I saw you in TV." I explain to him.

Suddenly something pulled my waist towards itself and it was—Sanzo? He looks so angry along his dangerous glaring eyes. I blush because first time I could experience that my favorite character actually touched me with those eyes of saving me from danger.

"Don't forget I'm here." he warn to Kou.

Kou was surprise but he understands for a few minutes. I look at him then I turn to Sanzo. Meanwhile, Hakkai was talking to Yaone.

"I think Kou looks like he cares for Yuki-chan." Said Lirin whispering to Goku.

"Yeah. I've seen everything. Sanzo has been acting very protective towards Yuki-chan." Goku replied with cute curious eyes.

Then they both shrug on each other and acted normally.

Then I turn backwards and went to Yaone, she was surprise but yet, she was pleasured that we both became real close friends. As Sanzo and Kou notice that I wasn't beside them, they both glare at each other and kept silent.

"You are quite a polite nice girl to me." praise Yaone.

I blush and scratch my head.

"Ah—no way I am! I'm a very active fighter and I don't think I am like that."

Yaone then chuckled and smiled.

"But you are a very cheery type of girl." Again she ended it up.

"Same for you!" I said to her with a big grin.

While I was talking to Yaone, suddenly Lirin pulled my hand tightly along with Goku with her. It curious the others and me too, I followed them and they suddenly turn to a dark lonely place somewhere near a corner. The others can't track us down and kept on finding for us. I called them for a signal but Goku covered my mouth.

"What's wrong?" I ask to the both of them.

"We want to show you something! I'm sure you like it since you love dancing very much!" said Goku with starry eyes.

"Da-dance you said . . . ???" I went up berserk.

Then again, Goku pulled my hand and they pulled to a shop where there is so many costumes and so many things that are like so cool!! Lirin then smirk while Goku smiled cheerfully.

"Wha—What is this? The clothes are great!!"

"Well, What are you waiting for? Go on and choose an outfit!" cheered Lirin and Goku.

As I was choosing an outfit with a help of Goku and Lirin, The others found us in a shop and they as well, surprisingly raise their eyes and wondering why would Goku and Lirin bring me in a shop with clothes.

"There is Rukishi!" shouted Hakkai pointing at us.

Gojyo was checking at a shirt that looks so sexy, a shirt that could be seen a girls' tits and a mini skirt that could be seen a girls' panties. While Gojyo looks around and to his surprise, a girl who walks near the shop was wearing the same outfit as the one that Gojyo was looking at! Gojyo sets his eyes and the girl walk off and was nowhere to seen.

"Wow! Freaky!" Gojyo shook his head in disbelief.

"No freaky now!" Doku pulled him away.

"Lirin!! Why did you bring Rukishi here and we thought she was kidnapped or something!! You scared us!" Kou scolded the innocent Lirin who was being really at fault and guilty.

I lowered my eyes of sympathy.

"Bakasaru! Who are you to pull away Yuki here and lost from our sight?? You almost scared us!!! Do you really—"

A sword blade was near their faces and they were shocked.

"Look," I raise my tone. "They are at fault! But if I like all this outfits, you should thank them! I know you guys were worried but don't be to over with them." I scowled at them.

Sanzo and Kou suddenly felt as if like they don't have the heart to say anything more.

"Now, Goku," then I shook to Lirin. "Lirin, it's not your fault. Neither is yours, Goku. I think they both understand now." Then I ruffle their head.

"Neh, Yuki-chan," called out Goku.

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrow.

"We also did insert your name in a dance competition. We thought maybe you would be a great—"I paused Lirin.

"Did you say you insert my name?? In a dance competition?" I surprisingly ask them.

Don't you know? They wanted to bring you here because they want you to choose a costume for this town's annual Casanova day. They just sign your name in! The town's party will need a dancer to entertain the party more." Explain the old man at the counter.

"When will it be opened?" ask Hakkai politely.

"Tonight."

I puzzled.

"Can you dance, Yuki?" ask Doku.

I thought for once and smiled.

"Can!! And why not? Let's get ready for tonight!"

They all shocked.

"Are you sure, Rukishi?" ask Sanzo again to assure me this time.

What you mean? I was a great dancer in my college and I was always chosen to participate in a competition, you know? Of course I'm sure! I thought. Sanzo saw me scowling at him in a cute childish way. So he sighs and handed me his golden credit card.

"Here. Take it and choose a costume for tonight." He said.

"Yeah! And we'll be there to see you!" said Yaone thoughtfully.

"Why—Thank you, Sanzo!"

Sanzo blushed and then Goku and Lirin pulled my wrist and choose clothing for me with me along.

Sanzo was blushing when he saw me in a scene of kiddy scene of how I look when I choose an outfit.

In Tenkai,

Kanzean Bosatsu chuckled for a while and made Jiroshi worried.

"What's wrong, Kanzean?" asked Jiroshi.

"I think he's in love!!" she laughed.

"Who?"

"Sanzo!! With Yuki-chan!! This is so interesting!!!"

Then he sweatdropped heavily.

A/N: I don't know, so just read and review!!


	8. Grooving baby groove!

A/N: hehehe! I hope that this fic will welcome many readers to read this!

Chapter 8: Grooving baby groove!

"You have gotta be kidding me . . ." moaned Rukishi with a tone of shock.

"No joke, Yuki-chan! This is the Casanova party that we meant about!!" explain Goku.

Now that Rukishi is sponsoring herself to be a stage dancer in a Casanova day performance but still in disbelief that she just can't imagine that she's going to dance in a huge groovy stage that she had never seen in her life. Sanzo realize how she felt but just kept quiet, so id the others. Then Yaone came up to her with a face of not-feeling-quite-sure feeling, so she went up to her and disturb her for a while.

"Ruki-chan, what's wrong?" ask Yaone desperately.

Rukishi shocked herself but she was pail anyway.

"Yaone, do you really think I can wear the costume on that kind of stage?" she asks with a tone of unsure.

"Well, we did buy the costume but we haven't shown you yet and the one choosing the right costume for you is—"she paused straight away.

"What? Who?!" Rukishi ask worriedly.

Then everybody froze and Goku took out the dress, when Rukishi eyed even one second on the dress, she fainted.

"I told you she's gonna faint!" replied Gojyo.

"Why the hell you chose that 'dress' in the first place?" Sanzo in put.

"I don't know! I think she's sexy in it!" Gojyo shrugged.

Later a few minutes, Rukishi got up with burning blue eyes, she went to Gojyo and smacks his head and step on his feet hard. Of course Gojyo has to lie his knees down painfully.

"You bloody bastard!!!! I'm going to be a stripper on that bloody fuckin' stage!!!!" shouted Rukishi furiously.

"It looks very good on you actually, Rukishi. And I think it's for easy movement." Added Hakkai with surprise eyes. 

Rukishi and everyone went berserk straight but except for Yaone who just had the same suggestion with Hakkai.

Probably Hakkai is right, Sanzo thought again.

"Ah whatever!! I won't have to give a damn about this anyway!!!!!!" growled Rukishi with crimson blush around her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, the performance was on and time for dancers to perform on stage. Behind the backstage is only Yaone and Lirin with Rukishi who is wearing a dress that looked like it strip at the chest area, but at least she wear some jeans that she brought in her bag pack.

"Okay, wish me luck!" Rukishi winked, as she shows thumbs-up.

Yaone and Lirin also showed a thumbs-up.

So then, Rukishi went up stage and of course, all the guys from the crowd, almost all of them drooled at her dress and her. Rukishi was mad but she just has to stand it. Suddenly, one of the guys in the crowd started teasing her by whistling and throwing flowers to her and even invite her to sleep with them or something like that, Rukishi got so mad that she grab a microphone and shouted.

"SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her shout was almost heard by almost everyone in Casanova day.

Sanzo and the others all went up shocking themselves. Gojyo then shook his head in disbelief.

"Tough one!" exclaim Doku with surprising eyes.

"Haha . . . No wonder she's good enough to be with us, neh Sanzo?" Hakkai sweatdropped as he turns to Sanzo.

Sanzo said nothing and kept silent as he pretend by drinking a cup of coke.

Then a sound of remix dance was heard, the performance started and everybody paid very much attention to Rukishi. Rukishi gulped uneasily but she realizes Sanzo was there so she began to blush more but try to calm herself down.

"Welcome everyone to Casanova day, well, Rukishi's shout is very surprising—"the announcer pause as he notice Rukishi hit him with a stone. Rukishi glared at him and frowned.

"Okay, seems like we are not patient enough to see how is Miss Rukishi's performance is going to be like. Now, let's begin!! Miss Rukishi!!!!" the announcer presents Rukishi's appearance. Everybody clapped hands and sets their eyes on Rukishi.

So the performance begins with a sound of remix (Dance Dance Revolution, Butterfly). She gulped and slowly dance, then the remix began to go fast so Rukishi dance perfectly just like Michael Jackson's style of dancing! It surprise the whole crowd includes the Sanzo-ikkou! She thrwill, twist and dance just exactly like Michael Jackson, it fast and it's just perfect! Yaone and Lirin from the backstage just can't believe in their eyes that what their seeing is so unbelievable! Sanzo also began to surprise himself but then he smirked.

"Wow!! Rukishi's so COOOLLLLL!!!!!!!!" shouted Goku.

"Yeah, really no offense!" Hakkai added with such amaze in him.

"She's not only good but GOOD!!" added Gojyo again.

She's not pretty bad . . . thought Sanzo.

Then the music stopped and it only last about 4 minutes 58 seconds. Rukishi smiled but sighs heavily for it's a very tiring job for her. The announcer also just can't believe how great she was but no only great but awesome!! Then the announcer quickly makes his announcement.

"Let's give a hand for Miss Rukishi!!!!!!" the announcer said loud and clear.

Everybody from Casanova day clapped his or her hand aloud. Rukishi bowed and went backstage. Goku realize she's going backstage so he ran to the backstage and suddenly hugged Rukishi tightly.

Later, Casanova day was over and everybody was enjoyed. So only left the Sanzo-ikkou and the Kougaiji-tachi, Rukishi was sweating all over so Sanzo went right up to her and wrap his arms around Rukishi for a while. Rukishi was surprise, so is everybody but they all smiled and kept silent. Except for Kougaiji, who's glaring with jealousy. Rukishi blushed as she laid her head on Sanzo's chest.

"Sanzo, thanks . . ." Rukishi said softly with eyes close peacefully.

Sanzo blushed furiously and just roll his eyes around.

"Erm . . . You're welcome." Said Sanzo softly and politely.

Hakkai smiled with an understanding smile.

So they all stay for a night in the inn and in Rukishi's room, she's been thinking about Sanzo's touch and she fell asleep softly.

"Goodnight Sanzo . . ." said Rukishi in her dream.

In Sanzo's room, Sanzo also felt the same thing, he still can feel the warm touch on his chest where Rukishi laid on when Sanzo gave her comfort then he began to close his eyes slowly and felt asleep.

"Goodnight Rukishi . . ." said Sanzo in a dream.

"I love you . . ." the both of them said together in a dream.

A/N: Aiii . . . that was tiring! Anyway, review please!!!!!!


	9. The great monk goes caring

A/N: Hello people! I know . . . I know. Mad? Whatever? Well, sorry actually because for this story, it takes a pretty long time because I was thinking of an idea actually. So I hope when I do this chapter, it doesn't suck to all of you. But I also want to say thank you to all who reviews! You guys rock soooo much! The song lyric is for the ending of GetBackers anime. And I also want to say thanks to Eiji-san who has give quite a lot of support in this and I'm so sorry, Eiji-san! Is not really that I don't bother this story to continue it but is just that I didn't think much of an idea for this so I'm pretty much doing this for you! Enjoy it!

Chapter 9: The great monk became so caring

Rukishi was quite bored lately but now we can see she's dancing along with her Discman (Don't ask me how she got it!) in her hand, twirling and spinning around with the song called 'Namida no Hurricane'. In her room of course . . . It seems that the world she's in now is pretty modern too.

_Arashini dakarete yume kara JUMP! JUMP!_

_Eien ga Oishiyoseru Island_

_Hateshinaku sonda sora o motome _

_Kizutsuita kamone tonde yuku_

"Rukishi, what are you doing?" a familiar voice said out. Rukishi turn and she fell as the last chorus played.

_Namida no hurricane!!_

So the chorus stop and the music are too. Rukishi turn as she tripped herself over the bed, she balance herself up just to see a chuckling Kougaiji. Rukishi frowns playfully at the demon and dust her shoulders.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rukishi asked coldly, Kougaiji just look at her warmly and smiles, "Nothing much, just looking." He replied and winks. The poor girl blush and looks away but Kougaiji's hand caught her chin up to face him. They both met to meet faces and Rukishi was blushing madly as she lowered her gazes just to see those warms eyes met her blue eyes. They nearly kiss until a sound of clear throat heard and they turn—looking to a strangely glaring Sanzo. Rukishi blush even more.

"I think WE need to go and have something curiously on." Sanzo announced, absolutely cold and—jealous? Rukishi blush and just duck her head down, not willing to show anybody her face. Kougaiji smiled at the girl and left, leaving Sanzo with rukishi alone. Sanzo looks at Kougaiji walking down the stairs in such a death glare, as like all girls, Rukishi gulp and blush some more.

"Sanzo, is not—" an intense kiss was push against her lips. Sanzo's tight masculine arm was around Rukishi's small slim waist. The girl widens her eyes at the monk's reaction, what actually DID happen? Is it a dream? What is going on NOW?? After a few moments, Rukishi close her eyes slowly and fell into a trap that the monk welcomes her. Sanzo was rough at first but then it turns into so passionate later, couldn't resist it. Rukishi moaned in the kiss and swoons into dreamland. "But wait," Rukishi decided, pushing away Sanzo slowly. Sanzo surprise, "Sanzo, it's too early. I—" "No! Now!" Sanzo says furiously. Still didn't want to let go of her, tightening his hold on her waist. "Ooohhh . . ." the moaned aloud when Sanzo slides his hand down her hips, his lips placing a needy kiss on her neck.

Rukishi can't help the kiss on her soft tender spot in her neck, didn't know what to do but still wanting him, but it's too early! "Sanzo, no wait!! Please!!" Sanzo, at last, did as she requested. Letting go of her and looks at her lovingly. "I know, Rukishi. A monk can't love but I can't help it! It is me and my helpless heart that felt for you!!" the girl surprise at Sanzo's poetic words, he was very honest at the glint and gaze of Sanzo's deep violet eyes that covers love and filled with passion. The cold Genjo Sanzo actually said that!

"S-Sanzo . . ." Rukishi moaned, but Sanzo ignored her as he slid his hand in her skirt, the girl gasped and try to dust away his hand but it failed.

_Down . . .down . . .and close . . .close . . .closer . . ._

"Oi onna! Wake up!!" a familiar cold voice suddenly disturb her, Rukishi open up her eyes slowly and blink, getting straight to a sitting position. "T-That was a . . .dream?" Rukishi mumbled quizzically, so clueless over what had happen. She looks over to the person who called her and sees Sanzo standing beside her with arms cross against his chest.

"Whatever dream you have, just get up and go get change." Sanzo said, rather coldly. Rukishi still set her clueless gaze on him, but don't know why did she even want to stare to long at him. Sanzo look over the girl and return back his own curious eyes on her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Sanzo?"

"What?"

"What's there for breakfast?"

Sanzo sighs at this and turn back to look at her, "It's lunch, my dear. You only got up a few minutes ago than a few hours ago."

Rukishi looked pretty surprise but kept a little quiet, wondering how come she can wake up so late. Was it because of the dream? Or—

_Achoo!!_

She sneezed, wrinkling her nose a little after that she look up at Sanzo shyly. Sanzo raise an eyebrow at her and lean down to face the girl closer, as he did, he slowly places a hand on her head and look down her eyes. "Are you—having a cold?" Sanzo ask plainly, but concern. Rukishi just nodded, as to Sanzo's wisdom, well—let's just say it's simple to the fact. He can see little blushes on Rukishi's cheek and a really wrinkle red nose. Rukishi sighs weakly and sniffled her nose to prevent from sneezing. "You're having a fever. Come." Sanzo said, laying the girl down to the bed as Rukishi rest her head on the pillow and breath hardly because of the running nose. Sanzo can see Rukishi is really having a very high fever. And she is having it rather seriously.

"I told you not to have any nonsense fights, now look at you."

But the girl remains silent and breath deeply. Sanzo sighs and lean down to Rukishi, face millimeters from his. "I'll go get some help and water, you stay." Sanzo said and left straight off the room.

"What? Rukishi's having a fever?" Hakkai exclaimed while drinking tea. Sanzo nodded, "Quite high for her temperature." Hakkai sighs and raise back his head to look at the monk. "I'll go get some water and ask Yaone what she can do to help." "Better. I don't want any problem with this girl since she needs help to go back to her world." Sanzo reply back coldly, Hakkai blink at Sanzo's compliment. Is he suddenly so—caring for Rukishi? That's what Hakkai thought about. Maybe true maybe not. But Hakkai kept silent and just smile to himself, he knows is better to keep quiet and wait to see what will happen next to see the truth about Sanzo.

A/N: So? Enjoy it? Okay, review please! Thanks Eiji-san!


	10. Now more cares for me!

A/N (Karmi-chan): Ehehehe, back and really happy! I didn't know doing this fic turn out pretty well. You guys really rock man! Yeah, sooooo much! I wanna thank furiousflame, who's actually my real-life friend. Well, we met in our writing workshop—it's like a place where you learn how to be a writer and all those stuff and it's really fun! And basically, we met and I don't have to say her name but she's been like a real friend to me this year and all years probably! I hope you guys like Artemis fowl and check out her fics! I'm so sure they're really great! And to a reviewer who said before about Rukishi's character, I must say I'm impressed with her comment—well, I was confuse at first. I didn't really know what she meant but then—yeah, maybe her comment could give me some ideas. So anyone? I need your opinion now, shall I end this story in a long term—in a dramatically way or you have any suggestion? Like err—end this story with few more chapters—okay, okay! Enough babbling! On with the story and review please!

Hakkai: ahahaha, you have a lot to confess out, eh Karmi-chan?

Karmi-chan: TT yeah I know, it made me silly.

Sanzo: definitely.

Karmi-chan: Oh shut up, bouzu! You're in this love story anyway!

Sanzo: I hate that, but anyway, whatever.

Karmi-chan: thank you, so on with the story!

Gojyo (hosting for disclaimer): She does not own, any of respect, rights and us goes to Kazuya Minekura!

Chapter 10: Now more cares for me!

* * *

Then now anyway, Rukishi is slept on her bed; breathing hard and slow to balance her breathing slowly since she's been having a high fever for the last 3 days. Oh yes, indeed it did worry the others as well—but not really to Sanzo's case. Whose always remains the emotionless, cold-hearted monk alive living in this world. Hakkai sat beside her bed and looks over the girl, all red and heat flows up her temperature seriously high.

"Here!" Yaone yelled, walking in the room with a tray of 3 cups on it. Hakkai turn to her and smiles, "Thank you, Yaone. I didn't know all this could happen until Sanzo told me." Yaone smiled back, "Maybe she was being to tough for fights lately. Sometimes girls get very tired because of that."

"And yes, who may guess? Is very easy to get in with fevers!" Hakkai joked; they both share laughter and then paused as they turn to Rukishi. "She needs to go back to her world that badly, huh?" Hakkai shake his head to her, "She didn't want to—possibly. I maybe right."

"What makes you say so?" Yaone blinked, didn't get the logic of what Hakkai was saying. Hakkai just smile and sat silent—he didn't wanted Yaone to know much or anyone else but it's better to keep a secret in the inside than the outside to prevent troubles. "But no offense, she is pitiful . . ." Hakkai mumbled, patting Rukishi's head slowly.

"Mmm. . ." a sleepy mumble came out from Rukishi's muffled voice. Hakkai and Yaone jerk in surprise as they turn to her—"Rukishi?" Hakkai ask for her, making sure if she is really awake. Rukishi then muffled a few moans and she begins to open her soft eyes slowly. "H-Hakkai? Y-Yaone?" she moaned sleepily, as if like just came back from dream world. Yaone then sat on the bed and smiled to the girl, "Yokatta, we have been waiting for you to be awake." Yaone said, patting her knee that was covered by the thick blanket. Rukishi look up to see whose voice was in the room beside Hakkai's and she smile to Yaone sleepily, "Yeah, I hope to feel better soon." Hakkai chuckled and ruffle her head, "You will soon. Since you are so tough on fights, it's impossible if you can't get well _very_ soon!" Rukishi frowned; she knew it was a tease. "Where the others?" she asked, blinking. "They went off to buy some needs, groceries and stuff. Goku, Gojyo and Lirin got pretty worried and rush for them." Hakkai said, staring at her blankly.

"And so did Kougaiji-sama and Sanzo-san . . ." Yaone added, but she didn't seem to like the name 'Kougaiji-san' to be in the sentence.

"Sanzo . . ." Rukishi mumbled thoughtfully.

_FlashBack_

"What! She can be having a fever? Odd." Dokugakuji exclaimed, blinking his eyes in disbelief. Hakkai and Sanzo just shrugged but Sanzo already had his fan armed—just thinking the right time to hit, that's all.

"Boy, it must be tough for her." Goku said, having a pity for Rukishi's news.

"Hmph! She was the one who got herself into all these nonsense anyway. So maybe this is a valuable lesson for her to learn not to have nonsense fights when there is a time too!" Sanzo said coldly.

"Err—Sanzo? That _was_ the time she needs to fight. Remember? The guys tried to stalk her and—"

"Oh shut up, kappa! Am talking! Not you!" Sanzo cut Gojyo off, slamming the fan on the table roughly. Gojyo just silent and knew it wasn't the right time to even say a word to the monk—or even interrupting. Hakkai then stood up beside Sanzo and pat his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get her some stuff. We are actually out of medicines and green herbal teas." Hakkai said worriedly, worried over Rukishi's condition if those stuff he mention doesn't get in the right time. Sanzo look at him oddly, "Well?" Hakkai insisted an answer from his leader.

Sanzo sighs and look at Goku and Gojyo, "You two! Get your asses up and go buy groceries!" "But—" "Here!" Sanzo throw them a shiny gold card—what else if is not the credit card? Goku glint in excitement and quickly catch it before Gojyo could manage it. "Yeah!" Goku brighten, Gojyo frowned, "Damn saru!"

"Hey, I'll follow too!" Lirin yelled, running to Goku and Gojyo. Dokugakuji also did the same as they were left with Goku and Gojyo with Lirin. Kougaiji then walk beside Sanzo and pat his shoulder, "I'll go too." He said, at the background, this made Yaone more curious about Kougaiji—especially at this part.

"Hmph! I didn't deny, did I?" Sanzo said, and just walk away with the others.

_End FlashBack_

"Err—wow." Rukishi said, blinking at Hakkai's past explanation over what happen before. Yaone and Hakkai chuckled over Rukishi's exclaim, but whatever it is, it's true anyway. "So anyway, I'll go get some tea for you. But meanwhile, do drink this, Yuki. It's very good for you." Yaone pleaded, offering her the cup that was on the tray. Rukishi raise an eyebrow and took the cup in her hands, drinking it slowly.

"Yuck. It's black and it taste worse than black." Rukishi said in disgust, looking at the tea in the same way she commented on it. Hakkai chuckled and ruffled her head, "It's a medicine, whether you like it or not—drink it." Rukishi gave a scowl and turn to the cup, "Pray to Kami-sama its fine taste!" then she drink it—"O-kay, Kami-sama didn't manage to answer my prayers." She frowned and continues drinking the tea. Yaone smiled and pat Rukishi's knee, "I'm gonna go downstairs. You take care."

"No worries, I will! We are tough cookies!" Rukishi said, but coughed at the last sentence. "Um—not now." She smiles sheepishly. Yaone smile thoughtfully at her and left the room.

Leaving Hakkai with Rukishi alone in the room.

* * *

A/N: oh my! Finally, manage to type till here and pretty long too! So review please! 


	11. He does!

A/N: hey peeps! Am back and am here! Pretty busy with a little things and continuing other stories lately. So enjoy this chapter!

Thanks goes to: All the reviewers! (And I did realize that you guys have been laughing about Rukishi's little dream about Sanzo, eh? Hehehe!)

Disclaimer: I do not own you know what.

Chapter 11: he does!

* * *

Now, Rukishi had been cured from her fever that only last about a few weeks. She's still laid back in her room even though she's cured, some thoughts flying around her head and making her feeling more—uncomfortable. Now she's in the Saiyuki world, which she has always, been dream to be there but yet still, she can't just leave the real world. She still has things to do in the real world but she also can't leave the others in the world she's in now.

"Hey, Rukishi?" a voice called her, Rukishi turn to see who blankly and Gojyo came in, step his heavy foot in the room as his hands slipped in his pocket. "Hey Gojyo." Rukishi greeted her blankly.

Making Gojyo more curious on her.

"Hey, what's up with you? Mopping around her alone and having that face on." Gojyo ask, concern as he sat down the bed beside her. Rukishi sighs, "Gojyo, I don't know how long I'll be here but—I also don't wanna leave you guys." Gojyo raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean! I don't know how long I'll be here but I also don't wanna leave you guys if I were to be back to the real world!" Rukishi suddenly got up her feet furiously, looking sternly at Gojyo. Gojyo surprise at his sudden act and when Rukishi realize, she sat back down slowly, calming herself down.

"I'm sorry." Rukishi mumbled. Gojyo smiles warmly and patted her back, "It's okay. I know how you feel. You know, it's your decision if you wanna go back or be here. But yeah, you're right again. That place is where you belong."

Rukishi look up at him, having a face mask of curiosity and worried. "But Gojyo, Sanzo doesn't seem so please if I'm here. There's no point if I'm here! But if I go back, I'm only afraid you guys—" "And makes you think Sanzo is not _please_?" Gojyo asked, a cheeky smirk on and cocking an eyebrow at her. Rukishi raises her eyebrow in surprise, "What makes you say that?" Gojyo continued his smirk, looking at Rukishi rather funnily.

"Actually, you should know how he is like since you are a fan of us in your world. Don't you know he has a 'hidden' personality too?"

"A hidden personality? What does that suppose to mean?" Rukishi ask, feeling some blushes covering her cheek over her confusion. Gojyo chuckled lightly, "It means, Rukishi dear, don't underestimate over Sanzo's please of you to be here. Maybe he is please and you don't know about it!" Gojyo said, in a teasing way but it was all the facts and truths. Rukishi blushed even more as she turn away from him. "Oh come on, he's always known as the cold-hearted, sarcastic, hot-tempered kind of person and why would he be so please of me to be with you guys." Rukishi muttered shyly but keeping her voice stern. Gojyo chuckled childishly, "Yeah, but you don't know something. Everybody are humans and there is no human who doesn't have a warm heart in them."

Rukishi look at him in surprise.

"And maybe," Gojyo lean against her ear, "He likes you just the way you do for him!"

"Gojyo!" Rukishi yelled shyly, that time Gojyo already rushed out of the room since Rukishi got her gun blade out to attack him by then. Gojyo laughed all the way about her sensitivity earlier.

"How can he say that! No! That's not true!" Rukishi muttered, surprise and shock. She was shy too. It's impossible that Sanzo could have an interest in girls and have some attraction for them. It's just so impossible. It is! Sanzo is not like that! He is _known_ to be not like that! But think back later, Rukishi made up her mind clearly.

_Maybe . . ._

_He does have feelings for me?_

Rukishi thought shyly as she blushed, laying herself down roughly and dreamily sigh over her thoughts about Sanzo.

Back to Sanzo's room, he was checking his luggage and some of his sutra clothes and folded clothings that were place on a cupboard. He looks back again and found a strangely clothed object, red and mixture of black lacy. He picked up and blushes ferociously as he notice it was—a woman's underwear.

"This has gotta be that onna's underwear . . ."

Then he thinks back deeply and curiosity spread around his face as 13 shades of crimson blush covered his face.

"But how did it got here anyway?"

* * *

A/N: Okay now! Review please! 


	12. The culprit who hides the lacy

A/N: Hey! Hey! Well I'm back and so sorry that it came pretty late! You see, I had lots of things to worry about and I'm trying to keep myself or to limit myself not to go online too often. Maybe by those times, I'll be working on a few chapters and hope you guys take that as an apology token from me! Okay! Enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own . . .you know what rite? Hehe!

Chapter 12: The culprit who hides the lacy

* * *

Rukishi came in the room, slamming the door of Gojyo's room with a slight frown on her. Gojyo look at him back in return of surprise, a mental curiosity spread around his mind and face of the slamming and the expression of her face.

"Gojyo, did you steal my black lacy!" Rukishi yelled, a little blush across her cheeks. But still trying to look at him for an answer. Gojyo looked at her with a raising eyebrow, "Why would I steal your underwear?" "That's just it! I lost it! I only know you're the only pervert who could do such things!" Rukishi snapped, clutching her fist tightly, trying to control herself from blushing too much.

"I didn't! I don't even know where you put your things!"

"Maybe you have checked it!"

"Maybe not!"

"Shut-up!" an angry voice raise and the 2 member looked and surprise at Sanzo's appearance—not to mention an angry one of his expression he wore usual and his one hand armed with his favorite paper fan. "Err—Sanzo! He started it first!" Rukishi quickly protested, pointing her finger at Gojyo directly on his face. Gojyo widen his eyes and snarled lightly, "Hey onna! You came slamming my door and you blame me for stealing you—"

"Just shut-up you 2 bakas! Now tell me—what's exactly your PROBLEM!" Sanzo interrupted. Rukishi and Gojyo stopped and calmed down for a while, looking at Sanzo straightly and sternly. Not wanting to anger him again.

"Rukishi blamed me for stealing her underwear—that was lost." Gojyo confessed, a little smirk appears across his lips. Rukishi turns her head at him and gives him a threatening looks and looks back at Sanzo shyly. Who also had a furious blush around him—must be thinking about how he even found the underwear in his briefcase in the first place. Gojyo notice something about the monk and suspiciously he crosses his arms and look at Sanzo with a cocking eyebrow. "Do you have anything to do with this, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked suspiciously. Rukishi heard him and widens his eyes and adds more shades of blush around her cheeks, with more extra heat in it.

Sanzo cleared his throat—even trying to keep his blushing away but it kept coming back or it either decides NOT to go away.

A few minutes of silent, Sanzo cleared his throat again and look away, daring not to look at them with eye contact. Slowly, his hand help up and a black lacy figured dangled on one of his fingers. Rukishi wide her eyes and an embarrassment covered her face wholly. She went up to the monk and slapped him right across the cheek, taking the underwear roughly and glaring at Sanzo. "You pervert!" she shouted and walks back to her room furiously. Gojyo saw what happen and raise an eyebrow more often during the whole scene. "How come you have it?"

"That was the same exact question I want to ask!" Sanzo said, glaring daggers at him with a straight blush on his face and a little wounded cheek replaced.

"So if is not you, who else would?" Sanzo asked curiously again.

Back to Tenkai 

Kanzean Bosatsu was laughing and laughing like a mad crazy woman—no woman would laugh like her in any other world alive. Jiroushi can't help but sweat dropping at her laughs and her perky attitude lately.

"Oh Jiroushi! That was FUNNY!" She continued laughing again. Even gasping some air and laugh again.

Jiroushi can't help but looking at her rather funnily and curiously, he doesn't know what is she up to this time—what were her laughing about but when he think back a few steps on his mind. He jerks his head in surprise and an expression of a little embarrassment and suspicion covered his face.

"Kanzean Bosatsu, you didn't—"

"Yes I did!" She laughed continuously.

It proofed . . .she was the culprit who hide Rukishi's underwear in Sanzo's suitcase . . .

* * *

A/N: Actually I got this idea and it's all thanks to one of my reviewers actually! But I can't remember who is he . . .I'm so sorry! But thanks to whoever who gave me this idea! Review please! 


	13. Need your comfort

A/N: You guys are pretty lucky that I'm pretty much in a good mood now because I had my computer move in my room now so I had the mood to write! Haha! Anyway, this chapter is a little bit of a fluffy chapter and not to mention that this will be the 1st fluffy chapter then comes the 2nd . . . that is if my idea is still on the same position as always. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own . . .

Chapter 13: Need your comfort

* * *

Rukishi mopped herself in the room, had some strange and shy thoughts of how did the lacy got into Sanzo's hands all of a sudden. Problem is not really that, now is only questioning about her inner emotional feelings that is kept deep inside. She knows she can't stay too long in this world. But like what the paper says—she can only go back if she finishes her entire experience in the world she's in now. She doesn't care when to go back but the reason she thinks of it now is because she had this thought of Sanzo doesn't like her to be here. How could be possibly true? Maybe—Sanzo does want her here but . . .

"Hey onna." A familiar deep voice called out, interrupting her as Rukishi turn her direction and eyed at Sanzo surprisingly. Sanzo just look at her blankly as he still had his cigarette in his mouth, he looked up at Rukishi with eyes flicker with concern. Rukishi has never really seen those eyes before but—if those eyes were placed with color of violet, it most certainly is most desirable.

"Oh Sanzo! What are you doing here?" she quickly said in a quirky way.

Sanzo knew something but he kept his suspicion low profile, not wanting to make Rukishi also feel a little strange.

"Nothing. Had problem with sleeping so thought of coming by and make my apology." Sanzo said, shrugging uncarelessly. Rukishi blink at the statement making an apology.

"What do you mean?"

"Tch, I thought you knew what I mean. Of course your lacy!" Sanzo said coldly but ruthlessly. He slowly walks in the room and straight towards the balcony, leaning his arms on the balcony while looking up at the stars and gazing it beautifully.

Rukishi blush a little and duck her head shyly, "Oh. I thought what else." She mumbled. She didn't know what else to think of but she thought it was something else Sanzo wanted to say to her. But it's impossible to think like that—because it won't come to reality in many such ways.

"It's okay." She said, walking to the balcony and gazes the moon like Sanzo does. There were silent for a while, during that silent, Sanzo secretly glances at Rukishi—in a very different but unlikely him kind of way. Its a mixture of admire and praising her beauty under the moonlight, but it was also a feeling of—not being himself. He gazes for a while using his violet eyes then he jerk his head up and shakes his head while blushing lightly. He shouldn't have think like that—for a monk.

"_Oh perk up! So what she's beautiful! Urgh . . .I can't think it that way! No matter what, I'm still Genjo Sanzo! The so call great monk of Sanzo! But . . ."_

Sanzo pause his thoughts for a while and look back at Rukishi, it is as if like her looks are hypnotizing him to look at her—for long and for a clearer vision of her. But the monk blushed and shook his head in disbelief and trying to erase that unbelievable feeling in him.

"_No! I still can't! Even though she's like an angel but—there's no way am I falling for that! No! I just can't! But I . . ."_

"Sanzo?"

His name being called snapped his thoughts as Sanzo jerk his head up to look at the girl. Rukishi blink at him curiously. "Is there something that's disturbing you?" she asked. Sanzo blushed for an instant and gave a cold mutter to her—like his usual cold self. "Tch, so what if there is something that's disturbing me? Is not for you to know." He said coldly, looking back up the moon while blowing the air of cigarette. Rukishi just chuckle sadly, she knows it wasn't a good idea to ask such a person when he reply with such a tone. Sanzo look at her back and gave an apologetic glance at her while she's not looking.

"I'm sorry—" he snarled lightly, "For being rude." He finished.

Rukishi blink her eyes confusingly as she can feel 13 shades of crimson red covered her face and heat mixed up with the blushes. She never knew Sanzo would be that—sorry for certain things. It was never like him. Even if yes so, he never tries to say it but showing it. But it didn't matter, she smiled thoughtfully at Sanzo. The monk looks back at the girl and shot her a curious eye at her, "What?"

Rukishi chuckled, "Nothing."

"Tch." He muttered.

And there was a long silence . . .

"So umm—when do you think to go back?" Sanzo finally said, clearing his throat and blows some cigarette air. Rukishi blink at him while her hair was blow by the wind; Sanzo got his eyes and how beautiful she was when her hair was blowed by the wind. Making her beauty for admirable to look at and more mesmerizing to though of. Sanzo quickly turn his head back, not daring to look at her and blushed furiously.

"Sanzo," came the voice—a tone of sad and a little worried but unhappy. Sanzo jerk his head in surprise at the tone and look back at her, he could see the expression Rukishi is giving to herself and him. She ducks her head sadly while sighing in the same way as her expression showed.  
"Sanzo, if you don't like me here, if you think I'm a burden to you then you can just tell—"

"What the hell are you thinking about, baka!"

Sanzo quickly interrupted and made his voice in a threatening tone, he wasn't angry but pretty pissed off. Like how he usual reacts when he's with Gojyo and Goku. Yeah, that kinds of feeling. Rukishi widen her eyes a little at Sanzo's sudden tone, his sudden angry tone.

Sanzo calmed down for a while and sighs angrily, "Look, if you don't know me that well, then don't think you are! What in the name of Kami-sama ever made you think I didn't like you here? You maybe a pain to me but I think is worth it for you to be here anyway." Sanzo said coldly, keeping his voice deep and calm but he could feel little blushes when he said the words. Rukishi, in other words, was surprise to hear him say that. This is the first time Sanzo ever confessed like this! She was blushing when she heard him say that, continuing to blink at him amusingly.

"Well don't be surprise! I was just . . .correcting some nonsense that you were saying." Sanzo protested with a blush.

Rukishi giggled slightly and chuckled at him.

"What makes you think like that?"

"I don't know! And how am I suppose to know!" Sanzo replied back crudely.

Rukishi chuckled more, and then she looks back at the moon beautifully. She still can't believe Sanzo could react that way. It's just like—so unlike him! But who cares? Atleast he reacted!

"I don't know Sanzo. Maybe someday if I get to know you better or your people or this world better, maybe I can go back." Rukishi said, sighing. Sanzo just give a 'hmp' and kept a little quiet.

"If you don't mind—can you tell me how's life in your world?" Sanzo said calmly, looking at her with soft and calm gazes. Rukishi raise an eyebrow and just smile delightfully.

"Well—is pretty good but also has some bad elements. Like in this world, demons everywhere and some are good and some are bad. In Malaysia they don't have demons but the people there can become one without having a demonic transformation." She sighed, ducking her head sadly after she said those things.

"But all I know is that—I never had a good past when I was in Malaysia." She said, feeling some tears fell down her cheek.

Sanzo look at her and startled at her tears, "What do you mean?" Rukishi wipe her tears and sobbed softly.

"I-I was abused by my father's family before. Nobody like me form my father's family side. My father tried lots of ways to make them understand and love me the way he does for me but they won't! Just because my mother is Japanese . . . t-they hate me for that." she sobbed and tears more.

Sanzo glance at her in a sympathizing way and looks at her apologetically. "I-I'm sorry to hear that . . ."

Rukishi shakes her head softly, crying some bitter tears and fake a smile. "It's okay, is not your fault. But by the time my parents died, I realize how much my parents really love me and protected me the way they have done so much things for me. After they died, my father had left the mansion he bought just for me. My father's family tried to take it but in the will, he put it under my name. And now I know, they can't be forgiven."

"And what happen then?" Sanzo asked.

"I'm going to fight to have my rights." She said, trying not to cry but the tears betrayed her and threaten to tear down her cheeks as she cried them bitterly. Sanzo slowly walk up to her and pulls her closer to his chest, letting Rukishi sobbed on his chest. Rukishi surprised as she felt herself close to Sanzo.

"S-Sanzo?" she mumbled.

"Look! Just cry all you want, all right! Don't ask me questions!" Sanzo said crudely but sincerely. Rukishi smiled tearily and sobbed a little on his chest, letting them out bitterly. The monk looks at her sadly and pets her head, comforting her.

Rukishi pulled out from him and wipe the last tears and letting out the last sob. She smiled at Sanzo thoughtfully. "Thank you so much Sanzo for being here and comforting me. I really appreciate it." Rukishi said, giving a quick kiss on his cheek and run back to her bed and keeping herself comfy and asleep. Sanzo blushed when she left her kiss on his cheek, he didn't know how to react but he knows not to make it such a big deal. Sanzo give himself a smirk and look in the room as his eyes were referring to Rukishi, he smiled softly like he never smiled before.

"No problem . . ."

* * *

A/N: Done! Okay on for the next chapter! Review please! And I guess I should say thanks for reading the previous chapter—didn't know it was really funny. Hehe! Review please! 


	14. Daring Sanzo to be a woman!

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! And yeah, hope you guys like the fluffy chapter on the previous one. Please enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own you know—Saiyuki!

Chapter 14: Daring Sanzo to be a woman!

* * *

Rukishi was with Goku and Gojyo, until it was time for dinner, she walk down with the 2 members and met with Sanzo and the others. Kougaiji smiled sweetly at Rukishi, and she blushed and smiled back. But thought of it, why is it Kougaiji is turning so nice all of a sudden?

"Hey Goku," Gojyo called out to Goku.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Kougaiji?"

"Don't know, maybe he's sick." Goku replied, shrugging and walk towards the table. Gojyo gave a suspicious glance at Kougaiji but not only Kougaiji—so do he have eyes on Sanzo. He shrugged, is useless to be suspicious especially when he's—hungry. So then Rukishi walk up to Yaone and wash up the dishes with her, as well did Hakkai who was already cleaning the table while all the others sat and food was ready on the table.

"Come on and eat!" Rukishi gleefully said and politely takes the food in her plate. Goku, as usual, shove every food there is he can fit his whole mouth and ho he can full his stomach. As they eat, Sanzo takes a low glance at Rukishi and held up his chopsticks, picking a dumpling and put it in Rukishi's rice bowl. Making Rukishi realize and look at Sanzo in surprise and confusion. Sanzo just laid back and ate his food quietly, leaving Rukishi confuse but continue eating her breakfast. Kougaiji was almost eyeing at Sanzo in jealousy but too bad he didn't think of doing that to Rukishi. Hakkai just chuckled and suddenly receives a chopstick hit directly in his rice bowl.

He look up to see who and notice Sanzo was the one who throw the chopsticks to him, annoyance in his violet eyes. Hakkai grinned; he can be a pain when he decides to irritate Sanzo.

"I'm done with my breakfast! Wash my bowl!" Sanzo said crudely, getting up from his sit and walk up the stairs and to his room. Everyone look up at the monk silently until he left to his room, and heard a bang shut the door of the particular room. Sanzo didn't seem to be in an ease mood.

Rukishi already finish up her bowl and washes the dishes. Everybody did so and went to their own room. But Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Lirin quickly ran in Rukishi's room without hesitation. They hit her back in the room, pushing her quickly without anyone notice and lock the door. Rukishi was pushed on her bed and she look up at Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Lirin in confusion and curiosity.

"What's going on?" Rukishi asked. Gojyo grinned at her slyly.

"Rukishi-chan, can you tell us something fun about what to do with Sanzo?" Lirin added, grinning at her childishly. Rukishi still had to blink at this sight; it's too confusing to understand. "What do you mean?"

"We…well, we're actually having a good mood to trick Sanzo at the moment. And for so long we have been thinking, we were lost of ideas. And since you're from a world different from us, sure you know an idea." Hakkai explain, a playful smile across his lips. This time, Rukishi assured something fun is going to happen and you smirk at them when Rukishi got the idea.

"I know just an idea!" Rukishi murmured to them with a devilish smirk and all of them quickly got out of her room and sneaks in Sanzo's room without any noise for the monk to know about them coming in.

A few hours later—

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS THIS DAMN DRESS ON ME! GET IT OFF! RIGHT NOW!" Sanzo yelled as he was trying to roughly get the tight mini skirt off of his body and the hideous purple blouse with white and red stripes off but it got stuck on his body. It was the perfect but tight size for him—no offense, he's wearing a girl's outfit anyway. Gojyo, Goku and Lirin almost rolled on the ground as Rukishi and Hakkai just chuckled continuously each time Sanzo move with the outfit.

"But wait, don't you think he need boobs?" Rukishi said. Sanzo glared at her like there's no tomorrow, "I'm going to kill you and I'm so going to bring you to hell!" Sanzo threaten, Rukishi smirk and stick out her tongue. "After you." She said. Goku then hold both Sanzo's hands on the back, having a tight grip so that Sanzo won't try to kill them and suddenly Gojyo open up the blouse a bit, revealing Sanzo's still masculine manly chest. Rukishi almost drool at that abs. Sanzo struggled and almost wanted to scream but Goku covered his mouth, Gojyo place some glue on the soft small pillows and roughly paste them on Sanzo's chest. Making them properly looking like real woman's breast. Everyone except Sanzo of course, grin to see a sexy woman-like Sanzo.

"Man Sanzo you look hot!" Rukishi said teasingly.

"And God those boobs are perfect!" Gojyo said, a little much drooling at Sanzo's chest. If is a real girl, he'll be having one long stare at those boobs for long time and wondering if those are real or not. Sanzo snarled as his hands accidentally hit his left breast, he blushed with a simple reason, he had never really felt this way before. It felt like he's really becoming a woman right now.

"Okay Sanzo, now we're done with the first, now start plan B." Rukishi said, grinning mischievously at the monk. Sanzo notice the grin, the expression, and the action all of them are passing to him. He didn't like it. Hell he knew what they're up too. They're trying to get him. Sanzo groaned in frustration, he would have shot them earlier but Hakkai had his gun in his pocket. Safe and not letting the monk near it.

"What?" Sanzo gave in, too fed-up on screwing the hell out of them.

"Go to a bar and act like a woman." Gojyo said, daring Sanzo with an evil grin.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys! Happy to write again and please review! Thanks so much! 


	15. We just don't like each other

A/N: Hey guys! Thank goodness I manage to type because tomorrow I'm off to my mom's friend's place. My mom is going for an operation so probably I'm going to be away for a while. Sorry for the delay though. Please wish my and pray my mom luck during her operation! I really love her and she meant to the world to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki!

Note: This chapter has a little bit of the fluffy romance scene. I thought of rating this story 'M' because thought of putting lemon in it. But nah, I don't think it'll be a good idea. Cause' I'm planning to do a sequel for this story if possible! Hope I don't change my mind!

Chapter 15: We don't like each other…

* * *

"What! You can't make me dare like this!" Sanzo roared his voice, angered clouded his eyes and he was more than frustrated. Gojyo smirked mischievously, how much he really wanted to have this guy being humiliated so much by him. Hakkai sighed, it was a hard time to convince Sanzo just do the dare, it wasn't so easy.

"Come on Sanzo, Rukishi is going with you too." Hakkai said pleadingly.

"Rukishi? That onna?" Sanzo blinked.

Hakkai and the others nodded and grin delightfully. That's when Rukishi smiled and open up her blouse, Sanzo was almost going to shout and or look away, he was blushing. He didn't know what is on Rukishi's mind to suddenly unbutton her clothes in front of him. "What are you doing onna! Get back to your clothes—"

Before Sanzo could finish his sentence, his eyes shot open to see Rukishi in a very—'surprising' outfit. She was wearing a pinkish gown with pearls and diamonds around the waist as a decoration, the fluffy transparent cloth over the shoulders sleeves, the long, big fluffy cloth of the bottom skirt was transparent lavender but inner pink; but surprisingly, the skirt bottom length is thighs length! She looks almost like a ball dancer but also a strip dancer.

"What's—" Sanzo murmured, he was startled.

"Silly! Rukishi is going with you to the bar! Well…she was also dared by us to wear like this to the bar!" Gojyo finish with a grin.

'Ch'! What a pathetic dare! Wonder where does this onna; Rukishi got the damn dare idea in the first place? It's ridiculous! I look like a pathetic fool who wears a pinky girly shit outfit! Worst than a ballerina dancer! But she…okay! So she's absolutely not looking like a fool like me! But she's…beautiful…? Now where did I get that idea!'

Sanzo was confused when he was thinking a few thoughts, in Rukishi's issue it wasn't easy for him to observe. But he has to admit, Rukishi was sexy and beautiful! He just got to learn somehow on how to observe things and praising them in a—polite way. Now he's wandering his eyes all over Rukishi and doesn't know what to think more about her. What a Sanzo!

Rukishi smiled at him childishly, Sanzo only gave her a dreadful frown.

"Onna, you better know what you're doing or there'll be consequences you have to face." Sanzo threaten, Rukishi only raise her eyebrow childishly and smirked.

"That day is when we see who suffers the most." She said, grinning at him evilly. Sanzo snarled under his breath, he knows he's annoyed with Rukishi enough already.

Hakkai in the other hand, he didn't what kind of look or what kind of point of view to think about Rukishi and Sanzo. They never seem to really get along well, but yet, they seem so childish together. Like Gojyo and Goku in a way but somehow, something deep hidden at that particular relationship. He chuckled, maybe he was just being too curious lately.

"Okay Rukishi! Sanzo! Off now!" Gojyo announced, opening the window and grinning at them playfully. Sanzo and Rukishi look at the window and raise their eyebrow curiously; they didn't know what is on their mind now. Rukishi knows this wasn't her plan...at all.

"What is the window for?" Sanzo asked.

"For you to off now!" Goku and Lirin shouted together and pushed the 2, showing them out to the window. Sanzo and Rukishi were surprised, Sanzo jumped and landed down the land and Rukishi landed on him.

"Oof!" Sanzo poofed, and opening his eyes and blushed when he realize Rukishi was on top of him. Rukishi shake her head and winces in pain, but she open her eyes and got up quickly with her face flushed.

"You should had jump in a better way…rather than having you being on top of me." Sanzo said, getting up and dusting his shoulders off while cursing the difficulty the pillows on his chest giving him.

"What are you saying? You want me to be on top of you then?" Rukishi snapped, Sanzo blushed and snarled at her.

"I mean—you're heavy!"

"What!" this got Rukishi angry enough, how could he say such thing! But she knows, it's a worthless waste of time to even argue with a smart-ass.

"Well…you're not that light either." Sanzo said calmly and walk through the streets with his woman-like outfit.

"Okay smart-ass, I'm heavy or light, at least you can still breath while I'm on TOP!" Rukishi snapped back furiously, Sanzo turn and glared at her.

"I had it with you, onna…wasting my breath and energy talking to you."

"You didn't even brush your teeth, it doesn't worth it at all…having such bad breath all day…even for a monk…"

Sanzo's ears twitched, he knew he was irritated with that compliment…

"Well, at least my breath has a better smell than yours…"

Now's Rukishi's turn for her ears to twitch in irritation...

"And how would you know if I have bad breath?"

"Because you're a sarcastic idiot…"

"You're a pathetic fool…"

"At least I have brains than you, onna…"

"My name is Rukishi…"

"You're an onna, right? So? Onna!"

"Sanzo!"

"Whatever!" Sanzo snapped and they walk together to the bar…

* * *

A/N: Sorry if is short! I was in a little time doing this so do review! 


End file.
